Bumblebee
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: That necklace had been in her family for generations, and she would not be the one to lose it. Or Elena's cousin helped rescue her from Elijah and then went back to retrieve her lost property. Originally posted in the drabbles. M for Smut


PAIRING: ELIJAH x OC

WARNING: SMUT

Requested on Tumblr

* * *

The necklace belonged to her mother, and her grandmother before her and her grandmother before her. The bee pendant had been in the family for so long that nobody knew when it had come into their possession. Grandma Dorothy swore on her porcelain teeth that her great-great-great-great-great grandmother had been gifted the jewelry by her beau, a sea-faring chap who never seemed to be weathered by the storm. The necklace hadn't fared as well as the handsome lad, having had several of the pearls in the strand replaced over the centuries. The necklace had remained in her family for hundreds of years.

Until she lost it.

She didn't particularly want to venture back into the dilapidated mansion – it could crumble around her at any moment – but she would not be the one responsible for misplacing the artefact; even if she had to walk around a dead vampire to find it.

With a deep breath she pushed open the rotting doors and stepped over the threshold. Every instinct told her not to turn her head to the left, not to look at the desiccated corpse, but she couldn't stop herself from catching one last glimpse of the arrogant man whose eyes had pierced her soul. She wanted to know what he looked like when he wasn't angry, and when the light was dying from his eyes.

She glanced to the left – only a glimpse, she told herself – and felt the air still in her lungs.

He was gone.

The vampire that had nearly killed Damon and Stefan, and stolen off with her little cousin was gone; he would have succeeded too if she hadn't taken him by surprise and startled him long enough for her friends to finish him off. She still didn't know how she had managed to do it, she was a simple human and all she had done was throw a second vervain bomb at him; she hadn't even made contact.

It was somewhere between throwing and running that she had last felt the cool pearls around her throat.

A shiver swarmed over the backs of her thighs. She felt the eyes on her neck before the voice caressed her skin, smooth as velvet.

"Looking for this?"

She spun on her heel, swallowing the lump in her throat. Her necklace dangled from one long finger, but the problem was the man holding it. She had seen the beam rammed into his heart, had watched his skin turn ashen and grey. He died before her eyes, yet he stood before her the picture of health.

What kind of vampire could survive that? Someone she probably didn't want to know.

She squared her shoulders and held out her palm, forcing a confidence she didn't feel into her voice.

"Give it back."

"Certainly," his eyes flickered over her body, slowly, lingering in places that brought a flush to her skin, "but first you must answer a question."

"Why should I have to answer your question for _my _property?" Her hands landed on her hips.

"I thought that was obvious," he circled her body, slowly, leisurely, and nudged the door shut with his elbow. "You want your necklace, and I possess it. Now, you could try to take it back, but I don't like your odds. Do you truly think you could reclaim it?"

"No," she turned her head, but her feet refused to move. "I've answered a question. Now give me my necklace."

"That was not my question," the tips of his fingers grazed her hip.

"You said I had to answer a question," she rolled her eyes. "You never said what the question was. I've answered _a _question, now I want my necklace."

His dark eyes surveyed her with an intensity that made her blood simmer. "Are you always so impertinent?" A predatory smirk tipped up his lips.

"Is that your question?" She cocked her head to the side.

"No," amusement flickered in his eyes.

"Get on with it then," she lifted her chin, "I'm not gonna stand here and play twenty questions with a freaky vampire."

"Freaky?" A single brow rose.

"Well, yeah," she started to turn; he stopped her with a vicelike grip on her hips. A shiver raced down the length of her spine. She hated herself for it because there was no possible way he hadn't felt it, pressed up against her as he was. She stared straight ahead at the stairs, blatantly ignoring the hard plains of his body. "What other label should I give a vampire that doesn't die? Unless this is a twin situation?"

"I think you already know the answer to that," he released her hips.

She did know; the gaping hole in his shirt had given it away… along with an impressive view of his abdomen.

"Are you going to kill me?" Her long hair slipped over her shoulder, revealing the smooth curve of her neck. A finger traced her throat, surprisingly calloused; she had thought on her first glance that he would have soft hands, but his human life must have involved a fair amount of physical labour.

"Why would you think that?" His voice was a whisper over her skin.

"You're a vampire."

"And that means I'm going to kill you?" His nose followed the line of his finger as he inhaled the exquisite combination of sweet and savory smells beneath her skin.

"Aren't you?" Her pulse fluttered beneath his lips. She braced herself for the bite and felt a thrill when sharp fangs scraped her neck, not hard enough to break the skin; if she didn't know any better she would have said he was teasing her.

"I've no intention of killing you, even after the roll you played here," his fingers curled around her wrist, gently bending her arm behind her back until she could feel the cool skin where the wood had pierced his body.

"Then what are you doing?"

He spun her around, pressing her against the roughened wall. She gasped and looked up, meeting his eyes with the courage that came from her vervain filled charm bracelet.

"Finding an answer to my question," he traced the flush on her clavicle. His hand moved lower and to the right, effortlessly popping the metal buttons that ran in a line over her breast to her jeans; her lacy violet bra came into view. His eyes darkened.

"I'm wearing vervain," she warned. Heat pooled low in her belly.

"You've had some questionable experiences with vampires if you believe I'm going to compel you," he frowned.

"Just letting you know," she swallowed. She lowered her eyes and pressed the tips of her fingers to his abdomen, felt the muscles jump beneath her touch, but there was no sign of the damage Damon had done. "Are you going to ask that question? If it has something to do with Elena, then I'm not gonna answer."

"I assure you, my curiosity is for you and you alone." He stepped back, glancing down when he felt the band of her low jeans. His eyes drank in the exquisite expanse of exposed skin. "You are an enchanting creature, and arguably sensible, so what were you doing running amok with vampires?"

"Saving my cousin from you," her eyes narrowed.

"Your 'cousin' was in no danger from me," his large hands closed around her waist. "You however could have proven to be quite the liability."

"I distracted you," her body tingled under his touch. "Why?"

"I found myself taken with you, and I don't know why," his left hand slid up her body and over her bra, pausing to tease her nipple through the lace before his thumb traced her jaw. "All I know is that you caught my attention and held it long enough for that young vampire to drive a stake through me. Such mesmerizing eyes you have," he whispered.

She slipped away in his gaze for a moment, remembering the first time she had locked eyes with him. She had played softball in school before she graduated, pitcher, and had an amazing arm, yet she had missed because of his captivating eyes. The way he had looked at her then, like she was the only one in that dilapidated mansion, had made her heart flutter.

"I wonder how those gorgeous green eyes might glitter while gazing up at me," he held her hand against his stomach, slowly dragging her slim fingers down and over his trousers.

Her breath caught. Tentatively her hand shifted, getting a sense of his girth through the expensive slacks. She wondered how old he was, how much experience he had, and the nature of the secrets he could coax from her lips with just his body.

"Have you thought about it? I think you have," she shivered at the seductive tone of his voice. Her knees shook; she felt they would soon buckle and he would find out just how her eyes would sparkle. "I think you like courting danger. I think it thrills you to no end. And do you know how I know?"

She rolled her shoulders back and shook her head. The blue blouse slipped over her shoulders to catch on her elbows.

He leaned impossibly close, smirking as her eyes fluttered shut and her breath hitched. His lips grazed her jaw leaving a trail of fire to her ear.

"I can smell you," he breathed. His tongue darted out, tracing the shell of her ear. "The fear in your blood is nothing to the tantalizing allure of your arousal as it pools between your legs," he felt her body shift. "Can you feel it clinging to your thighs?"

He grasped the back of her leg, wrapping her thigh around him so he could step closer. The heat seeped through their clothes and it was all he could do to hold back from dragging her body back and forth for friction. Every instinct screamed to rip off her clothes and claim her for his own. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such a pressing need to take a woman, but there was something about this one.

"You're very forward," her hips shifted. She might have felt like a randy teenager when she resorted to dry-humping to relieve the pressure between her legs, but the groan it drew from him and the hard muscles that greeted her reminded her that she was a grown woman, and a rather attractive one at that if she could affect someone as strong as him like this.

"And you're cheeky," his fingers dug into her denim clad behind. "Have you ever not spoken back?"

"It's not in my nature," her hands grasped his elbows.

"Not the submissive kind?" He murmured. A slow smirk spread over his lips. "There is a certain beauty in letting go."

"To the freaky vampire?"

"Not freaky," he released her leg and spun her around, "special," he reached for her blouse, but hesitated. "You do know you're free to leave?"

"Am I?" She turned her head, catching his eyes.

"Certainly," his thumbs rubbed rough circles over her upper arms. "I've not compelled you, nor would I for this, and superior strength or not I'll not force your hand."

"You still have my necklace," she chewed her bottom lip.

"Do I?" He ran his finger up her stomach, between the valley of her breasts and to her throat.

Tiny pearls tugged at the back of her neck. Glancing down she caught a glimpse of the bumblebee before it fell back to her clavicle.

"It's a lovely pendent," he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, "made lovelier still by the woman it has the privilege of adorning. You have it back, now you must make a choice."

His hands fell away, but she could feel his eyes on her back. The door loomed before her, less than a foot away. She could be in her car in minutes and on the road back to Mystic Falls, or… she could give in to her curiosity.

Fabric whispered over her skin and fell to the floor with a soft thump.

"I'm a rather dominating man, sweetheart," he chuckled; the sound was dark and full of promise. "If you stay you are agreeing to do as you're told."

"Am I still free to leave when I want?" She arched an eyebrow.

"At any time," he nodded. "Choose a word, and should you deem something too much you simply need say it."

She hooked her finger beneath the strand of pearls around her neck and pressed her thumb into the pendant, feeling the metal wings. "Bumblebee?"

"Very well," he smirked. "Now tell me your name; I didn't quite catch it in the chaos earlier."

"Forest," she rubbed her thighs together.

"How fitting," he circled her body, "the perfect name for a mysterious woman. It's no wonder I got lost in your eyes."

"Are you all talk?" She sucked in a deep breath when he tore her lace bra away.

"That's quite enough sass out of you," he held her hands behind her back and wrapped the lace around her wrists. A couple of loops secured her arms. "Behave yourself, sweetheart, and I shall unleash untold pleasure on your body."

"What do you want me to do?" She tested the strength of her bonds.

"Get on your knees," he unfastened his belt. "I want to see those glorious eyes looking up at me while you put that tongue to good use."

She shivered, thrilled by the prospect of being told what to do. Her legs required no prompting to give way and she turned around. The dust clung to her pants. The slats between the floorboards dug into her knees, and she knew there would be bruises when she stood back up, but she didn't care. All she cared about was the thick cock bouncing in front of her face.

Without her hands she had to bob her head to wrap her lips around his weeping cockhead. She flattened her tongue on the underside of his shaft and sank down until he bumped the entrance to her throat; pulling back she hollowed her cheeks and applied suction.

Saliva glistened as she worked her mouth back and forth. Her pussy throbbed, desperate for some attention.

"You can do better than that, Forest," he groaned. His hands twisted in her hair, forcing her head lower. "Relax, sweetheart…"

Her eyes sparkled when she looked up and held his gaze. Slowly he slipped down her throat until her nose brushed his pubic bone; she swallowed around him, allowing her throat muscles to constrict and grip him like a vice.

"You've…" He swore under his breath. "You've done this before." He took her sultry wink for a yes.

She went back to bobbing her head up and down, scraping her teeth gently over him as she pulled back. Spit dribbled out and fell on her shaking breasts.

"That's it…" he watched himself disappear and reappear from her red lips. "… Excellent…" he thrust his hips, fucking her mouth.

She stopped moving and relaxed her jaw, moaning around him. She blinked up at him and tugged on her arms. Her thighs were slick with her arousal, and she was surprised she hadn't left a damp patch on her jeans.

The swirl of her tongue was the thing that pushed him over the edge. She closed her eyes, swallowing the release that flooded her mouth. She looked through her lashes as ropes of sticky cum shot out, coating her breasts.

His pupils were blown when she looked up and watched as he admired her like a masterpiece.

"Are you going to stare at me all day, or return the favor?" She shook her hair over her shoulder. She gasped as she was pulled to her feet.

"I believe I said no more sass," he pressed her shoulders into the wall.

"Sorry…" she scoffed.

"Elijah," he wiped a finger over her cheek and pressed her bottom lip, "but you can call me sir."

"Do you get off on dominating?" She sucked his finger into her mouth, humming as she cleaned the semen away.

"Do you want to get off?" He countered.

Her eyes narrowed, but she got the sense that he meant what he said and would have no problem leaving her high and dry… or deliriously wet as the case was.

"Sorry, sir," she mumbled around his finger. "May I please cum?" She blinked up at him, innocently.

"Laying it on a little thick, don't you think?"

"I thought that's what you did," she thrust her chest towards him. "Come on," she rolled her hips down, grinding the knee between her legs, "I'm desperate here."

"I know," his fingers slid into her tight jeans, circling her clit. The mewl, that slipped from her lips was music to his ears. He bent, tugging her ear between his teeth as he manipulated her clit. Her pulse sped up, pounding wildly as she neared her orgasm, but then, as soon as he started, he stopped.

"Wh…" She panted, staring at the fingers being pressed to her lips uncomprehendingly. She slowly sucked her juices away at his urging, expecting him to do something else to finish her. Bending her over the stairs and taking her from behind sounded good, or even pinning her to the wall. Maybe he would hold her down and lift her legs over her head as he drilled into her.

Her wrists were set loose and a handkerchief pressed to her palm.

"Shame you couldn't listen." A devilish glint greeted her curious gaze.

Her eyes widened in disbelief. He lifted her hand and pressed a deceptively sweet kiss to the tender skin of her wrist.

"Go home. Should you behave," he tipped up her chin, "I shall finish what we started tonight."

"B… you don't know where I live," she frowned.

"I would assume somewhere near your cousin," he caught her bottom lip with his thumb, "but you'll provide further details, should you want my company."

Her eyes fluttered closed when he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and his hand slipped something into her back pocket. When she opened her eyes she was alone.

She slumped against the wall, shaking her head. She waited for her heartrate to slow down before using the handkerchief to clean herself up and redressing; surprisingly her bra hadn't been ripped.

She paused at her car and reached into her back pocket, flipping over the thin cardstock when she slipped behind the wheel. Two bold black lines of type were the only decoration on the otherwise empty business card.

She reached for her cell phone. Her heart leapt into her throat. Six missed messages lit up the screen, all from Elena threatening to send out a search party if she didn't answer soon.

**I'm fine, Elena.**

The call came back fast, and she could see Elena hovering over her phone waiting for a response.

_"Where are you? I was just about to send Damon out looking."_

"I went back to that mansion," Forest straightened her hair in the mirror, "I dropped my necklace earlier, and I went back to find it. Don't worry about me; I'm okay."

_"I wish you'd said something. I would have gone with you so you didn't have to search the house alone with only a corpse for company."_

"About that…" she chewed her bottom lip.

_"Hang on a second, Jenna's calling… she wants me downstairs. Are you sure you're alright?"_

"I'm fine," she nodded, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

_"Talk to you later."_

She hung up the phone and typed in the number from the card.

**You forgot to write 'for a good time call'**

**_That seems rather juvenile_**

**Like leaving me high and dry?**

**_I had my reasons for that._**

**You know I don't need your help? I can take care of myself.**

**_That would constitute misbehaving._**

**I take it back. You should have written 'for a frustrating time call'**

**_Your choice, sweetheart_**

She stared out her windshield, tapping the steering wheel. She chewed her bottom lip until her pulse throbbed and then sent off a final text with her address and the time she'd be home.


End file.
